Synthetic Animals (MCRKilljoy fanfic)
by Charr Ann
Summary: Violet Rose is just another Killjoy...or at least she's supposed to be. When she finds out Korse wants her, the Fabulous Killjoys need her, and the world is at stake, it just leaves her wondering "why?" PIG BOMB ARE ABOUT TO EXPLODE!


**Hey guys!****This is my first written fanfic,****so don't be too hard on me!****I would LOVE a little constructive criticism though! Also the titles of chapters and the story are all lyric refs!**

_What if this isn't as bad as it seems?__Maybe I shouldn't do this.__Mom'll__get__mad..._

She hesitated before the thought. '_Mom'll get mad.'_She wished her mom could get mad. She didn't even have a mom. At least, not anymore...

With that thought she smiled. _I'lljustdomytips!__It'll be enough to let people know who's side I'm on._

She divided her light auburn hair into three braided sections. One for each color. Like most of her kind, she chose colors that represented her. She chose red and purple to go with her new name, Violet Rose, but she also chose blue. Blue was a different color. It was the color she chose to remember who she was. It was the color that would remind her she was human.

When her hair was done, she walked to her room. Well, what once was her room. Now, it was just a white, colorless void, just like the rest of the world, or at least what was left of it...

She pulled out a secret drawer, filled with colorful items. Amongst the items was an old bag, full of clothes. Out of the bag, she pulled out a bright, violet, leather jacket, with red stitching. On the back of the jacket, red cursive letters, spelling out her new name. The sleeves of the jacket were littered with design, and on the upper right arm was an old black, white, and red armband, the original sign of one who belonged to what was once the MCRmy.

What she would have gave to be back in those days again. Back when her only cares in the world were related to what color Gerard Way's hair was died. But, along with the color, the colorful people went away.

She then pulled out a torn, one sleeved, red baby-tee shirt, with a large black symbol that represented the top of a square rose. She had made the shirt four years before. Another item collected from the MCRmy.

After the shirt, she got out a pair of holy, black acid-washed, skinny jeans, an old, whited studded belt, an an electric blue cloth that she used to use to polish her bass. Seeing the cloth reminded her of the world _befor_e music was outlawed, just like color...

When she was done putting on her outfit, she grabbed the cloth.

"You're coming with me."

She tied the cloth around her leg, just below the knee. It, too, would remind her of who she was. Human.

She packed an old "American Idiot" era Green Day bag full of necessary items. Food. Water. Carbon for her carbon gun. The usual. She, however, did not put her carbon gun in the bag. Instead, she attached the gun to her belt. After all, _a smart killjoy keeps her boots tight,__her gun close,__and dies with her mask on if she's got to._

She used to study the "R_ules__of Killjoy"_for fun. Listening to "Danger Days." Reading the "Killjoys" comic books. watching multiple Gerard Way and/or My Chemical Romance interviews. They were all just ways to pass the time. She never knew that _Better Living Industries_ really did exist, or that they really would take over the world.

Her strange obsession with My Chemical Romance had made her one of the lucky ones. She instantly knew what was happening the second she saw the BL/ind. logo.

First, the school students were issued white, unisex uniforms. Then, the workers had to wear them. Soon, everyone with an "unnatural hair color" was "removed."

Violet Rose had seen the world lose its color, her friends forced to take pills, music outlawed. She'd seen it all. One by one, the pills took away everyone's personalities. She knew not to take them, she'd hide them, and when she had to, she threw them up.

Only one of her friends didn't take the pills, but that was because the poor girl was presumably dead. She had died her hair neon orange days before "removal..." She was one of Violet's best friends, and it was truly a shame to see her go, but even Violet felt it was better to be "removed," than to be forced to take those life deadening pills.

She had always secretly liked the girl. A sort of "school-girl crush." The girl was truly the one, and only, girl Violet had ever liked. Maybe even loved. She wanted to kill the Draculoid bastards that took her away, but she knew she couldn't...

She knew the Dracs were still human. At least, she thought they were. The Dracs were those who became loyal to BL/ind. without the use of pills. The _Lost__Souls,_as the killjoys referred to them.

As she finished packing, she looked out the window.

"Shit. The night's almost over..."

She knew this was her last chance to escape. The Drac guards never watched the city gates at night due to boredom, lack of interest, and tiredness.

Quietly, she snuck out of her house, out of the streets, out of the gates, and eventually, out of the city.


End file.
